The Real Beginning of Hogwarts
by Lizzy 6233
Summary: This is how Hogwarts really started and Victoria Potter's part in the founding of the school. It will satart just after Voldemort kills Lilly and James Potter. No flame please. Fem!harry
1. They First Meet

**The Real Beginning of Hogwarts**

**I'm not sure how this will be, this is my first fanfiction and I'm only 13 so I want to try to improve my writing so go along with it please, hopefully it will get better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but if J. K. Rowling want's to give it to me I wouldn't' argue any. **

How it all Begins

Voldemort's curse had just rebounded when the house around little Victoria Potter along with all the houses on the road and with a pop she was on an old road with old houses. A few seconds later a man with his three friends came up to the child they had seen pop into place all alone, looking to be only a year old. A ma with red hair and green eyes looked over her and said to a man with brown hair and pale blue eyes "She has powerful magic more than the four of us combined." A woman with long black hair and intelligent brown eyes said "She was sent her for a reason, she's not from this time look at her clothes, their not from this time."

"What reason do you think Rowena?" A witch with long blond hair and truthful blue eyes.

"I don't know Helga she may be sent to help nock that idea of a school out of Godric's hard head"

"It is not a bad idea it just needs a little work that's all."

"Shut up Godric."

"I will if I want to.'

"Shut up you two or I will hex you both into the time Victoria is from."

"Who's Victoria?" the two witches and wizard said in confusion

"The little girl not from this time that has the black hair green eyes and the gold necklace that says Victoria." Salazar said 'gold necklace' very slowly giving them a look that said you idiots, they all gave him a look that said oh

"What are we supposed to do with her?"

"I'll take her she would be safe with me and she'll have a good home, besides Victoria Gryffindor has a nice ring to it."

"I can be Aunt Helga"

"I'll be her only Uncle"

"I hope that I get asked to be Aunt Rowena."

"Okay you all have lost it but what ever, I'm sure she'll fit in fine with the family."

"Yeah she's going to be odd just like you."

"Shut up Salazar."

So from that day on Victoria Potter was known as Victoria Gryffindor the daughter of Godric Gryffindor and the niece of Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.


	2. The Forming of Hogwarts

**I'd like to thank MissLunaLovegood1999. Disclaimer: still don't own Horry Potter or any of the characters, please review I would love some comments on what I could do to make my writing better.**

* * *

**The Forming of Hogwarts**

"Victoria come down here please."

"I will," they heard her yell down the steps as she suddenly stopped and started laughing the all had on hats with pink fuzz coming out of the top and around the bottom.

"Happy birthday Vickie!" they all shouted and were rewarded by the big smile that lit up her face. Vickie looked around saw that the whole room was decorated in her two favorite colors, crimson and gold, and also decorated with growling lions running from frame to frame. She then saw the best birthday present ever, her Uncle Salazar looking serious as ever dressed in a crimson and gold robe and a look that said your father made me do it I'll get it for him later. "Come on Vickie open the presents, open, open, and open."

"I will just calm down Daddy." She got a neck bag that would shrink things down so that anything could fit in it from her Aunt Rowena because 'to do your best you must have books to remember everything in your pretty little head of yours'. Her Aunt Helga gave her books and spells on everything that is under the sun because 'You must find what you want to do and stick to it.' From Uncle Salazar Vickie got a book of pranks that had a note on it and it said ' I think we should turn your dad a nice bright pink, "it's his color if I do say so myself," and then some chocolate frogs, they were new and all the rage in the candy world.

"Here is your gifts from me little Vickie, here is your first gift from me I hope you like it." it was a small box that was wrapped in gold inside war a golden lion necklace that had ruby eyes. The other one was a large box flat box, inside was a beautiful pointed black hat. There was one box left, in it was a notebook and quill, "It's for all your odd little sayings that come from your head, what's your favorite one?"

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus or never tickle a sleeping dragon, and they're not odd just unique." she said indigently, it was a common argument at the house.

"Okay whatever you say Lightning."

"Don't call me that. Vickie huffed quietly under her breath.

"Now," he said turning to the others "the school is finally coming together we need a name so we all know what we're talking about." he then summand the diorama of the school. "So can anybody think of a name?"

"Mitostats" that was shot down in a second flat it was funny to see, Aunt Rowena looked liked she wanted to hex someone. Vickie loved to watch their meetings because they all seemed important for some reason but after an hour and a half of some odd names she dosed off and she had a dream. There was a man with messy black hair and hazel eyes, he said,

'Someday you'll get to go to Hogwarts and cause the teachers all those heart attacks we started.' then she woke up and decided to voice that odd little name that the man said. After another name that got shot down she said "How about Hogwarts?" that was meet with two different looks one said that is the oddest name I have ever heard and the other was I love it it's perfect, completely different views, but the ones that didn't like the name not saying names, (Aunt Rowena and Uncle Salazar) came up with the worst names. The ones who did like it came up with some of the best names, in my opinion. After a few minutes they kept trying names and after a while it became clear no one was going to come up with a better name they decided to use it for a while, they pointed out the until a better one a lot. An hour later they decided that it would be somewhere in Scotland, there is one place that has beautiful hills, another reason is because its next to a forest that has magical creatures so it wouldn't be that hard to teach if you could show as they put it. They finally split up the meeting after they started arguing over what students to accept. They all said their good-byes and just before he left Uncle Salazar turned to dad and said "You should tell her," that was all and dad looked like it made perfect sense and me being the curious thing I wasn't about to drop it and I know that's why Uncle Salazar said it in front of me. A second or two latter there was a 'pop' and Uncle Salazar was gone, then Dad turned to me and said "You've already made up your mind haven't you." with the nod of my head he lead me over to the couch and that said you're sure you want to know.' I didn't budge and then he took a deep breath shook slightly and told me the whole story, about how I was adopted, when he finished he looked like he was ready for me to be angry at him. "I already know," was all I said and the first thing out of his mouth was "When, how long, who told you stupid question I'm going to kill Salazar."

"Well to answer your questions I found out a few years ago from Aunt Rowena, as she says knowledge is power." he shook his head and told me to go to bed little lion, as I left I thought I heard him say "Your parents would be proud, even if they don't know."

That's the end of chapter 2, pleases review, pleases and thanks.

Love, Lizzy 6233

...


	3. The Land of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter but would like to I also wouldn't mind if anyone wanted to give Harry Potter and co. to me.

* * *

The Land of Hogwarts

"Dad where is the 'perfect place for then school' located?" the others had just gotten there.

"I have no idea but I know it's in Scotland but it's owned by an all magic family so they want to keep it from being seen by muggles. Every once in a while they find a muggle but they forget the moment they leave the grounds, and only people with magic can find the grounds so I think they were muggle-born but are magic. Here we are."

They had been walking while they were talking and they stopped in front of an old gate that had a H in it I was thinking that it was meant to be Hogwarts and the H. "The H stands for Hogmead they own some more land down the way, they own about a five hundred miles of land." As they were walking down the lane it was pointing things out like 'that could have possibilities for a protection station if the school was under an attack,' or 'see that big stretch of land over there, it would be perfect for Quiditch,' also look at that lake it could be expanded and we would have a nice little lake.' When they finally saw the whole thing clearly the first thing he said was "It has to go."

I never want to admit it but it would but that thing has to go, it wasn't even worty of the tittle house, it had short little spires that made it seem like the bottom half had been cut off and the top half sewn back on, it was horrible looking. The bricks were a black color but you could tell it wasn't meant to be that color because so places looked like it had been cleaned and others not so much it also looked haunted, like evil ghost haunted, she knew several nice ghost like one named Peeves. The house had to go there was no way around it, it was too creepy. A woman came stomping out looking like she owned the place a look from Dad and the others she did. Hello my name is "Stella Hogmead," I could have sworn I heard Uncle Salazar mutter Hog is right she looks like a bug ugly hog under his breath, " I own the land her after my dear husband died, such a shame." She didn't look sad at all about her husband's death in fact she looked rather happy about it, creepy as all get out if you ask me. "Over there is the forest I should warn you it has some magical creatures in it, centaurs, tehsils, hippogriffs, a phoenix or two, a heard of unicorns, and every full moon we let a few werewolves in the forest for safe transformation and to not bit any muggles. Feel free to look around the ground all of it is for sale but a few 50 miles down the road I want to start a town for people with magical blood only, well I was just telling my house elf how all those filthy muggles are scared of us as they well should be same with those squibs laughing stock of the magical world." That seemed to be the end of her rant and it was a good thing to because Dad looked liked he wanted to hex to woman, he had a cousin who was a squib and married a muggle. The others all looked about the same as dad except the didn't look like killing the poor woman, a stern glare from Aunt Helga, a sharp tongue lashing from Aunt Rowena, and a somewhat stern glare from Uncle Salazar he wasn't a huge supporter of the pureblood nonsense but he wasn't a big fan of muggles. When they didn't comment on her statement she shook her head and muttered blood-traitors then out loud enough that it was clear she was talking to them said the forest is over their feel free to look around the grounds." The crazy woman turned and stomped back into the creepy house leaving us out alone. "Well who wants to go look at the forest." With a clap of his hands he turned on his heel and started walking to the forest. I started to follow but Dad stopped me and turned to Uncle Salazar, "There is no way she is going into that forest Salazar you heard what's in there I'm not letting her in there." Uncle Salazar turned back to her and gave her a look that said 'you want to come?' with a little nod her he said "Well Godric you said we would teach students in the forest why not Vickie?" that left Dad little room for argument less he wanted to look kind of overly protective, which he is, when Dad didn't argue any more Uncle Salazar started on his way again. Along the way they saw a stretch of somewhat flat land that would make a nice place for the building, a little ways more they reached the edge of the forest Dad looked down at me and said, "Vickie are you sure that you want to go in?" with a nod of my head he said "Okay lets go everyone." They all took a few steps into the forest and they were in the deep forest.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone sorry I haven't wrote in a while I have a young authors book due and my teacher is slightly like Snape on a good day like when Harry is in trouble. Thanks again and please review. Have a Merry Christmas.


End file.
